dorafandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost City
The Lost City is an episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Azul *Woo-Hoo Star Summary Dora lost her teddy bear, Osito and has to get to the City of Lost Toys in order to retrieve him, among with other things her friends lost. Recap Dora & Boots put up a picture of a teddy bear wearing a vest up against the tree. They use 4 pieces of sticky tape to hold each corner. Dora explained that she lost her teddy bear. She has had that teddy bear when she was a toddler. But now it's lost and she really needs to find him because she misses him so much. Suddenly, Swiper was nearby. Swiper saw the poster and asks "What's this, you lost your teddy bear?". Dora nods "yeah, he's lost". Swiper honestly said, "I didn't swipe him". Dora knows that. Swiper hopes Dora finds him. Map told Dora that he knew where to find Dora's teddy bear. He said that he's at the lost city. Map tells Dora & Boots that the lost city is a place filled with toys and treasures that everyone has lost. So, Dora & Boots took Map's advice and decided they should go to the lost city. Map tells them that they had to go through the number pyramid, find a shortcut to the mixed-up jungle to get to the lost city. He also mentions that Dora & Boots can catch stars along the way. Dora & Boots were on their day to the lost city. Suddenly, Dora & boots heard stars. There was even an explorer star that went "Woo-Hoo". Dora & Boots looked around and wondered where Woo-Hoo went. Woo-Hoo comes out of hiding behind a rock. Dora & Boots catch the stars. Dora catches the regular stars while Boots caught Woo-Hoo. They put the stars into the star pocket. After that, they see Azul the blue train. Azul was feeling sad because he lost his whistle. Dora & Boots told him they were on their way to the lost city to find Dora's teddy bear. But first they had to go to the number pyramid. They climbed aboard Azul the blue train and decided to take them to the number pyramid. Along the way, some of Dora and Boots' friends lost something. Benny had a baseball and glove and lost his baseball bat. Isa lost her wheels to her scooter. Tico lost his keys for his yellow car and Swiper lost one of his blue gloves. Dora & Boots told them not to worry and said they will find their lost things at the lost city. Dora & Boots reach the number pyramid. They thank Azul for the ride. As Dora & Boots entered the pyramid, they saw 10 different lifts numbered 1-10. They weren't sure which lift to use. Dora touches a blue screen. The blue screen says: "To know which lift you have to take, count all the way to number 8". Dora & Boots did so count up to 8. The 8th lift rises up and they reach a series of vines. Dora & Boots saw another screen, Dora taps the screen and it tells them: "To know which vine is right for you, first count 5 and then add 2. Boots pictures the clue very carefully. Dora & Boots counted 5 vines and then they counted 2 more vines. Now, they had to use mathematics by counting 5 and adding 2. They counted up to 7 because 5 + 2 = 7. Dora & Boots use the 7th vine and swung around and around the number pyramid. Dora & Boots land on solid ground. They saw trapdoors numbered 1-4. A screen comes up. Boots touches the screen this time and the blue screen said: "You'll find the way out if you choose the right door, it's the number that comes between 2 and 4. Dora & Boots took the clues into pieces. Boots stands in front of trapdoor #2 while Dora stands in front of trapdoor #4. The blue arrow clicks on trapdoor #3. Dora and Boots stand on trapdoor #3. They fall through and then they slide down a long red slide and exit out the number pyramid. Dora & Boots land on a blue pillow at the bottom. Dora & Boots finished going through the number pyramid and now they had to go through the mixed-up jungle. It was far away. Map tells them: "shortcut, shortcut". Dora & Boots should use the secret shortcut. Map tells them to find the door to the shortcut, they had to jump up and down on the blue triangle. Map does a demo. Dora & Boots try jumping up & down on the blue triangle. A couple bushes separates and a blue door flips up as it opens. Dora & Boots go through and it took them straight to the mixed-up jungle. The mixed-up jungle got mixed-up. Clouds were on the ground, a fish was in the nest and a tree was upside down. The clouds got put back in the sky, the tree turned right side up and the fish was put back in the water and a bird is what lives in the nest. After fixing the mixed-up jungle, Dora & Boots go through and they were getting close to finding the lost city. Dora & Boots saw something that was blocking their way. Dora & Boots had to raise the curtain up to uncover the lost city behind it. Boots tries saying "up, up" but nothing happened. Dora tries saying "arriba, arriba" and the curtain rises up. Dora figured out the curtain understands Spanish. Dora & Boots had to say arriba to get the curtain to go up. After saying "arriba", the curtain completely lifts up and they uncover the lost city. Dora had to find her teddy bear. Suddenly, Woo-Hoo comes out of the star pocket and goes hiding. Dora thought Woo-Hoo can find her teddy bear by finding him. So, Woo-Hoo hides behind several toys and spreads out his arms to uncover something. As Woo-Hoo knocks away a party hat, Dora's teddy bear was found. Dora was so happy to get her teddy bear back. And then, something amazing happened. All the lost toys and treasures are going back to it's rightful owners. Benny gets his baseball bat back, Isa gets her wheels back for her scooter, Azul gets his whistle back, Tico gets his keys back so he can drive his car and Swiper gets his missing glove back. Everybody was happy to get their lost treasures back and they all gave a thank you. Boots thought maybe his blanket was at the lost city. Sure enough, Boots blanket hovers over a fountain. Boots gets his blanket back and he hasn't had his blanket when he was a little monkey. And that was how Dora got her teddy bear back and how Boots got his blanket back from going to the lost city. Song * Lost City Travel Song Places in episode #Number Pyramid #Mixed-up Jungle #Lost City Trivia *This is the first episode to have a new opening, some new changes were made, Dora's house is now shown, Diego is now shown, (which he didn't appear until the 3rd episode of Season 3), some explorer stars are added, Backpack still says "Grab your backpack!" in the intro, Swiper still says oh man, and then the background is now white. * A different opening theme song plays and gets put to permanent use and the word "the" on the blue arrow remains in place while it clicks on Dora to start the show. *Swiper does not do any swiping in this episode. *Swiper honestly tells Dora that he didn't swipe her teddy bear. *Another time that Mami and Papi didn't appear (they were only mentioned). *The 3 picture sequence where 1st square appears, Dora says 1st place, 2nd square appears, Dora says 2nd place and 3rd square appears, Dora says 3rd place gets put to permanent use. *This is the first episode that had Dora & Boots catch stars that talk. *Map shows a shortcut path in this episode. *This is the first episode to introduce Woo-Hoo. *This is the first episode where the Fiesta Trio sings along with Map and where they play an extended fanfare that went like this when Dora & Boots finish going to all 3 places: dun dun-dun-dun-dun, dun dun-dun-dun-dun, dun dun-dun-dun dun-dun and ends with a cymbal crash. *The music for "Backpack's theme song", "Map's theme song" and "The We Did It Song" are still the same. *A star catching music cue plays when an explorer star from the current episode is seen. *Goof: Starting with this episode, the copyright year reads "2002" instead of the actual year it premiered in. Just like Season 2 and the Backpack episode from Season 1, it'll continue to act this way for the rest of this season. *This is the 53rd episode of the show. *When Dora is telling the view to stand up to help them jump, she doesn't use the phrase "You have to stand up" before "Stand up please". She just says the second phrase. *This was suppose to be a season 3 episode but aired too early. Gallery Kxlxiktiaz3.jpg dora looking for teddy bear.jpg MV5BMTAzNzQ2OTgwMTReQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDM4NDc0NjIx._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg|Uh-oh. Swiper lost a glove. swing on trees.jpg Walking To The Lost City.jpg|The lost city is far away. cutin.jpg|Hey! Where'd the lost city go? Lost City.png|There it is. Hiding from behind a curtain. City Of Lost Toys.jpg|VHS title City Of Lost Toys DVD.jpg|DVD title Explorer Star Woo-Hoo Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2003 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:City of Lost Toys Episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Gifford